7 Days YeahOkayMy Version Of The Ring
by omgitskeke
Summary: this is what happens when my cousin and i watch the ring and have nothing better to do


7 Days?Yeah, Okay(My Version Of The Ring)

****Start 'Movie'****

Olivia:Hey, you guys, after school, do you wanna come to my crib and see some movies?

Alana:Yeah, why not?You comin Kwa?

Kwanique:Yurr, u Shamir, Kevin, Jarrett?

All Three:No shit.

Olivia:Okay then!

~~~F.F At Olivia's House~~~  
>Olivia was looking thru her movies. Kwanique and Alana were making out in the bathroom, Kevin was on Olivia's PC on facebook, and Jarrett was just looking at Olivia.=She turned and met his eyes and she blushed and looked back to the movies.<p>

Olivia:Okay, lets see...Resident Evil..naw...Wrong Turn...nope...Wolf Cry...bullcrap...House of Wax...crap...Barney's Fun Adventures...that ain't mine...Oh!Here's a blank video..uhhh...wanna see what that is?

Everyone else:whatever

Shamir:Please let it be porno!

Olivia:*punches Shamir in the arm playfully*Shaddup!

Olivia puts the videotape in the VCR and presses play. They see some weird images, a woman combing her hair, some ladder, a tree that looks on fire, a chair, and a woman committing suicide. Everyone just watched the tv like O.O and Alana and Kwanique look at each other and start making out. The tape stops, and Olivia looks at everyone.

Olivia:I ain't neva buyinn' sum shit from blockbuster again yo, bunk that shit...

Shamir:What the hell was that?

Kevin:I'ma put that shit on facebook!

_Olivia:*rolls eyes*No more pc for you-  
><em>  
>Shes interuptd by the song 'Blend 9' By DjTuck and Swift begin to play from her room<p>

Olivia runs to her room and grabs her phone and comes back to the living room.

Olivia:666?Is that even a f***** number?

Jarrett:Oh shit its the devil!

Olivia:Wow...well, I'll answer it, he obivously alerted me...so-

Olivia presses the walkie-talkie button.

Olivia:Yo, whos this?

Person:*in whisper voice* 7 Days

Olivia:*presses button again* 7 days till what?Some gay test?Uhh...my fat ass cat is going to lose weight in 7 days?

Person:No, your going to die in 7 days...you and your friends.

Shamir:Yo, who the hell is this?U obivously some fuckin crackhead so leave her alone.

Kevin:Yeah, leave her and us alone, I'd doubt you want to get shot worse than 50, so fallback and go to hell

Alana:Yeah, right Kwa?

Kwanique:Mayn, you probrably look like some Rick James wanna be motha flunka why don't you come see us huh?Punk ass come and see us or are you scared?I wish you would come to the ghetto you'll get shot so many times you won't even be able to see your body, just the outline of the shit

Jarrett:Don't mess with my girl bitch or I'll go fuckin Rocky on yo ass, If u touch her, you'll be in your fuckin grave, so kiss our asses!

Olivia:Yup, now I want u to come the tha Projects, where I live...ha! I want u to come to Alabama projects, where Alana lives!I'll feel bad for you.

Person:You guys are definately going to die now...see you in 7 days, HOE!

Olivia:Oh hell no*she tries to bleep him/her back, but it says*Invalid Walkie Talkie Number*What the?

Kevin:Oh well, maybe it was some guy messin wit us...

Alana:I hope so...

6 Days Later, at Jarret's House!

Olivia:Well, today's the day we all die...

Jarrett:Yup, who wants pizza?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Everyone was eating pizza , and the tv cut on by itself.<p>

Jarrett:It works?I thought it wouldn't after the gun shot a few days ago...

Some well appears and a girl with her hair covering her face crawls out. She walks with her arms facing forward, like a zombie, and Olivia starts to eat her pizza agian.

Kevin:I guess its the daily news...some dumb ass girl fell down the well, but I guess she crawled out, and her parents don't want her anymore cuz she looks like she's half-dead...oh-well, shit happens.

Olivia:Damn right.

Kwanique:I wouldn't want her either, I'll shit on myself if she came near me..

Suddenly, the girl comes out of the tv.

Olivia:Oh, so this is the person that is suppodesly killing us, huh?*Grabs a Dictionary* I'ma knock come knowledge into this bitch.

Jarrett:Naw, I have an idea..*leaves and comes back with a sledgehammer*

Olivia:How'd you get that?

Jarrett:I never reveal my sources..*hits the girl and she flys into the wall*

Kevin:Yo, I have an idea!

***************************  
>The girl in hangin off of the ceiling, like a piniata(Sp?)<p>

Olivia:*grabs sledgehammer and hits gurl*

Shamir:*does same as Olivia*

Kevin:*hits with the pot*

Jarrett:*cuts the girl down, and puts her in front of the TV.

Alana:Peace out girl!

Jarrett:*hits the girl with the sledgehammer really hard and she gets sent flying into the tv, and lands into the well, and water splashes up. The tv goes black and Jarrett smirks*Well, lets finish our pizza, eh?

Olivia:*smiles to him*Jarrett..

Jarrett:Yeah?

Olivia:Thanks, and heres my saying of thank you*She kisses him, and he kisses back*

Shamir and Kevin:Awwww...Lets put that on facebook!

Kwanique and Alana just stand there, watching Olivia and Jarrett kiss, and Kevin say what just happened on facebook. They smile and begin to kiss themselves.

~~The End~~


End file.
